ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiko Senoo/Gallery
This page is for images related only to ''Aiko Senoo'', for any information related to her please click her name. Season 1 EP 3-4= The Transfer Student from Naniwa! Aiko Debuts OD-EP3-01.png OD-EP3-03.png OD-EP3-08.png OD-EP3-10.png OD-EP3-11.png OD-EP3-13.png OD-EP3-16.png OD-EP3-22.png OD-EP3-23.png OD-EP3-30.png OD-EP3-32.png OD-EP3-38.png OD-EP3-43.png OD-EP3-44.png OD-EP3-46.png OD-EP3-47.png OD-EP3-48.png OD-EP3-49.png It's Not Scary if We're All Witches OD-EP4-07.png OD-EP4-26.png OD-EP4-37.png OD-EP4-38.png OD-EP4-39.png |-| EP 6-10= A Lie Is the Beginning of Friendship OD-EP6-14.png OD-EP6-17.png OD-EP6-20.png OD-EP6-21.png OD-EP6-22.png OD-EP6-23.png OD-EP6-25.png OD-EP6-30.png OD-EP6-31.png OD-EP6-33.png OD-EP6-34.png OD-EP6-35.png OD-EP6-44.png OD-EP6-47.png OD-EP6-48.png Aim for Level 9! The Witch Exam OD-EP7-46.png Go to the Witch World! OD-EP8-14.png OD-EP8-19.png OD-EP8-20.png OD-EP8-47.png Where Did You Go!? Dodo the Fairy OD-EP9-33.png Pinch! The Teacher Found Out! OD-EP10-10.png OD-EP10-26.png OD-EP10-28.png |-| EP 11-14= Early Bird Marina and a Bouquet From the Heart OD-EP11-19.png OD-EP11-22.png A Wish for a Precious Shirt OD-EP12-26.png Everyone Fails!? The Level 8 Exam OD-EP13-06.png OD-EP13-26.png Laugh and Forgive Me!? OD-EP14-13.png |-| EP 16-19= Fishing for Love OD-EP16-07.png Yada-kun is a Delinquent!? OD-EP17-27.png Don't Use That! The Forbidden Magic OD-EP18-12.png OD-EP18-49.png Hazuki-chan is Kidnapped! OD-EP19-23.png OD-EP19-26.png OD-EP19-37.png OD-EP19-44.png |-| EP 21-24= Majoruka's Goods are full of danger! OD-EP21-45.png The Road to Being a Level 6 Witch is Long!? OD-EP22-34.png OD-EP22-44.png Big Change! The Ojamajo's Test OD-EP23-08.png OD-EP23-10.png OD-EP23-12.png OD-EP23-13.png OD-EP23-17.png OD-EP23-19.png OD-EP23-20.png OD-EP23-24.png OD-EP23-25.png OD-EP23-26.png OD-EP23-28.png OD-EP23-30.png OD-EP23-31.png OD-EP23-44.png OD-EP23-47.png Majo Ruka VS Level 6 Ojamajos! OD-EP24-31.png OD-EP24-44.png |-| EP 26-30= We are the pureleine OD-EP26-08.png Oyajide arrives?! OD-EP27-09.png OD-EP27-20.png OD-EP27-22.png Love is a Windy Ride over a Plateau OD-EP28-10.png OD-EP28-18.png OD-EP28-21.png OD-EP28-26.png The Tap Disappeared at the Festival! OD-EP29-18.png OD-EP29-32.png I want to meet the ghost! OD-EP30-20.png |-| EP 32-35= Defeat Tamaki! The Class President Election OD-EP32-07.png OD-EP32-08.png OD-EP32-09.png Panic at the Sports Festival OD-EP33-42.png OD-EP33-43.png I want to see my Mother! OD-EP34-01.png OD-EP34-02.png OD-EP34-07.png OD-EP34-09.png OD-EP34-11.png OD-EP34-15.png OD-EP34-17.png OD-EP34-18.png OD-EP34-19.png OD-EP34-20.png OD-EP34-21.png OD-EP34-23.png OD-EP34-25.png OD-EP34-28.png OD-EP34-29.png OD-EP34-30.png OD-EP34-32.png OD-EP34-33.png OD-EP34-34.png OD-EP34-35.png OD-EP34-37.png OD-EP34-42.png OD-EP34-43.png OD-EP34-49.png The Transfer student is a Witch Apprentice?! OD-EP35-15.png |-| EP 36-40= Level four exam is Dododododo! OD-EP36-16.png There's a lot of Witch Frogs! OD-EP37-13.png OD-EP37-45.png Ryota and the Midnight Monster OD-EP38-20.png Doremi's Boyfriend is a Junior High Student?! OD-EP39-05.png OD-EP39-40.png Doremi Wins Easily? Level 3 Exam OD-EP40-18.png OD-EP40-20.png OD-EP40-21.png OD-EP40-27.png OD-EP40-28.png OD-EP40-30.png OD-EP40-36.png OD-EP40-48.png |-| EP 41-45= Father and Son, the Move Towards Victory! OD-EP41-18.png Papa, Fireworks, and Tearful Memories OD-EP43-09.png OD-EP43-12.png I Want to Be a Female Pro Wrestler! OD-EP44-16.png OD-EP44-17.png OD-EP44-33.png OD-EP44-38.png OD-EP44-46.png Help Santa! OD-EP45-06.png |-| EP 46-51= The Witches' Talent Show OD-EP46-18.png OD-EP46-24.png OD-EP46-38.png Fathers Arranged Marriage Meeting OD-EP47-03.png OD-EP47-04.png OD-EP47-05.png OD-EP47-06.png OD-EP47-09.png OD-EP47-18.png OD-EP47-20.png OD-EP47-22.png OD-EP47-24.png OD-EP47-26.png OD-EP47-28.png OD-EP47-32.png OD-EP47-34.png OD-EP47-35.png OD-EP47-41.png OD-EP47-44.png OD-EP47-45.png OD-EP47-46.png OD-EP47-48.png OD-EP47-49.png Onpu's Mail is a Love Letter? OD-EP48-31.png I Want to Meet Papa! The Dream Places on the Overnight Express OD-EP49-09.png The Final Witch Apprentice Exam OD-EP50-05.png OD-EP50-18.png OD-EP50-35.png OD-EP50-42.png Goodbye Maho-Dou OD-EP51-25.png OD-EP51-35.png Season 2 EP 1-5= Doremi Becomes a Mom!? ODS-EP1-009.png ODS-EP1-078.png Raising a Baby is a Lot of Trouble! ODS-EP2-026.png ODS-EP2-052.png ODS-EP2-071.png Don't Fall Asleep! Pop's Witch Apprentice Exam ODS-EP3-082.png So Long, Oyajiide ODS-EP5-027.png |-| EP 6-10= Lies and Truth in Flower Language ODS-EP6-044.png ODS-EP6-080.png Hana-chan's Health Examination ODS-EP7-003.png ODS-EP7-004.png ODS-EP7-066.png ODS-EP7-084.png Across Time, In Search of Onpu's Moms Secret! ODS-EP8-003.png High School Student Aiko is "The Girl Who Ran"!? ODS-EP10-010.png ODS-EP10-022.png ODS-EP10-023.png ODS-EP10-024.png ODS-EP10-025.png ODS-EP10-026.png ODS-EP10-027.png ODS-EP10-028.png ODS-EP10-031.png ODS-EP10-039.png ODS-EP10-040.png ODS-EP10-064.png ODS-EP10-065.png ODS-EP10-069.png ODS-EP10-072.png ODS-EP10-073.png ODS-EP10-075.png ODS-EP10-076.png ODS-EP10-081.png ODS-EP10-083.png ODS-EP10-092.png ODS-EP10-093.png ODS-EP10-094.png ODS-EP10-095.png ODS-EP10-096.png ODS-EP10-098.png ODS-EP10-099.png ODS-EP10-100.png |-| EP 12-15= The Health Examination's Yellow Cards! ODS-EP12-077.png ODS-EP12-079.png Doremi Becomes a Bride? ODS-EP13-007.png ODS-EP13-026.png ODS-EP13-029.png ODS-EP13-076.png Pop's First Love? Her Beloved Jyunichi-Sensei! ODS-EP14-084.png Mother's Day and the Drawing of Mother ODS-EP15-024.png |-| EP 16-20= First Time Crawling!? Big Panic at the Harukaze House! ODS-EP16-070.png Hana-chan's Crawling Exam ODS-EP17-010.png ODS-EP17-072.png Dodo Runs Away From Home!! ODS-EP18-013.png ODS-EP18-065.png Doremi and Hazuki's Big Fight ODS-EP19-046.png ODS-EP19-051.png|Aiko as Hazuki. ODS-EP19-053.png ODS-EP19-055.png ODS-EP19-058.png I Can Meet Mom! Aiko's Tearful Reunion ODS-EP20-006.png ODS-EP20-009.png ODS-EP20-010.png ODS-EP20-011.png ODS-EP20-013.png ODS-EP20-014.png ODS-EP20-031.png ODS-EP20-033.png ODS-EP20-034.png ODS-EP20-035.png ODS-EP20-037.png ODS-EP20-041.png ODS-EP20-042.png ODS-EP20-043.png ODS-EP20-044.png ODS-EP20-046.png ODS-EP20-048.png ODS-EP20-049.png ODS-EP20-050.png ODS-EP20-058.png ODS-EP20-059.png ODS-EP20-060.png ODS-EP20-061.png ODS-EP20-066.png ODS-EP20-068.png ODS-EP20-069.png ODS-EP20-070.png ODS-EP20-076.png ODS-EP20-077.png ODS-EP20-078.png ODS-EP20-079.png ODS-EP20-080.png ODS-EP20-081.png ODS-EP20-082.png ODS-EP20-084.png ODS-EP20-086.png ODS-EP20-088.png ODS-EP20-093.png ODS-EP20-094.png |-| EP 21-25= The Misanthropist Majo Don and The Promise of The Herb ODS-EP21-017.png ODS-EP21-068.png The Wizard's Trap - Oyajide Returns ODS-EP22-036.png ODS-EP22-093.png Using new powers to Rescue Hana-chan! ODS-EP23-015.png ODS-EP23-016.png ODS-EP23-021.png ODS-EP23-039.png ODS-EP23-048.png ODS-EP23-050.png Fried Bread Power is Scary! ODS-EP24-034.png ODS-EP24-060.png The Mysterious Pretty Boy, Akatsuki-kun Appears! ODS-EP25-023.png ODS-EP25-044.png |-| EP 26-30= Kanae-chan's Diet Plan ODS-EP26-081.png The Herb from the North and the Precious Memories ODS-EP27-026.png Everyone Disappears During the Test of Courage!? ODS-EP29-003.png ODS-EP29-044.png ODS-EP29-091.png Seki-sensei's Got a Boyfriend!? ODS-EP30-061.png |-| EP 31-34= The FLAT 4 Arrive from the Wizard World! ODS-EP31-005.png ODS-EP31-009.png ODS-EP31-013.png ODS-EP31-016.png ODS-EP31-018.png ODS-EP31-058.png ODS-EP31-086.png Fly Away! Dodo and the Other Fairies' Big Transformation ODS-EP32-025.png ODS-EP32-061.png ODS-EP32-089.png Say Cheese During the Class Trip! ODS-EP33-025.png ODS-EP33-065.png Takoyaki is the Taste of Making Up ODS-EP34-003.png ODS-EP34-005.png ODS-EP34-007.png ODS-EP34-009.png ODS-EP34-010.png ODS-EP34-030.png ODS-EP34-032.png ODS-EP34-033.png ODS-EP34-034.png ODS-EP34-035.png ODS-EP34-038.png ODS-EP34-051.png ODS-EP34-057.png ODS-EP34-080.png ODS-EP34-085.png ODS-EP34-093.png ODS-EP34-098.png |-| EP 36-40= Aiko and her Rival! Sports Showdown! Hana-chan and Pop are Both Taking Examinations! Hazuki-chan's a Great Director! A Selfish Child and the Angry Monster The Piano Comes to the Harukaze House! Sharp 02.01.10.JPG 48.10.JPG AikoWreathPollon.jpg Aiko's crystal ball.png Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.36. A564251A .avi 000146899.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.36. A564251A .avi 000938945.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.36. A564251A .avi 000933528.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.36. A564251A .avi 000725202.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.44. 5D0FD2D2 .avi 001273958.jpg OjamajoDoremi Sharp (1).jpg OjamajoDoremi Sharp (2).jpg 02.43.06.JPG Motto 01.09.JPG 03.40.05.JPG knwkai4.png ker48.jpg -Doremi-.Motto.Ojamajo.Doremi.06.-F0FD97D0-.avi 000430945.jpg 03.13.02.JPG 02.06.JPG Pattisier Aiko.png YouTube - Motto Ojamajo Doremi Episode 16 2 3 (Sub.English).flv 000364720.jpg -Doremi-.Motto.Ojamajo.Doremi.06.-F0FD97D0-.avi 000208909.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 26.1.flv 000148091.jpg vrnt33.jpg mkgeaik4.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 40.2.flv 000354912.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 40.2.flv 000380673.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 26.1.flv 000222037.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 40.3.flv 000348672.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 40.2.flv 000255739.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 40.1 w english subs.flv 000338828.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 26.1.flv 000350340.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 8.1.flv 000133033.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 8.1.flv 000125859.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 8.1.flv 000162062.jpg YouTube - motto ojamajo doremi episode 34.2.flv 000153854.jpg imohori38.jpg 10.04.JPG 26.05.JPG 03.44.02.JPG 03.44.04.JPG Naisho EP 2= ODN-EP2-013.png |-| EP 3= ODN-EP3-005.png ODN-EP3-006.png ODN-EP3-007.png ODN-EP3-008.png ODN-EP3-009.png ODN-EP3-010.png ODN-EP3-011.png ODN-EP3-016.png ODN-EP3-019.png ODN-EP3-020.png ODN-EP3-022.png ODN-EP3-023.png ODN-EP3-024.png ODN-EP3-025.png ODN-EP3-026.png ODN-EP3-030.png ODN-EP3-036.png ODN-EP3-037.png ODN-EP3-051.png ODN-EP3-056.png ODN-EP3-058.png ODN-EP3-059.png ODN-EP3-060.png ODN-EP3-062.png ODN-EP3-072.png ODN-EP3-081.png ODN-EP3-083.png ODN-EP3-087.png ODN-EP3-097.png ODN-EP3-098.png |-| EP 6= ODN-EP6-066.png |-| EP 7= ODN-EP7-021.png ODN-EP7-055.png |-| EP 8= ODN-EP8-030.png ODN-EP8-036.png ODN-EP8-077.png ODN-EP8-079.png ODN-EP8-080.png |-| EP 10= ODN-EP10-003.png ODN-EP10-004.png ODN-EP10-005.png ODN-EP10-006.png ODN-EP10-010.png ODN-EP10-013.png ODN-EP10-021.png ODN-EP10-023.png ODN-EP10-024.png ODN-EP10-025.png ODN-EP10-026.png ODN-EP10-028.png ODN-EP10-030.png ODN-EP10-031.png ODN-EP10-032.png ODN-EP10-033.png ODN-EP10-034.png ODN-EP10-043.png ODN-EP10-052.png ODN-EP10-054.png ODN-EP10-065.png ODN-EP10-070.png ODN-EP10-071.png ODN-EP10-072.png ODN-EP10-076.png ODN-EP10-078.png ODN-EP10-083.png ODN-EP10-088.png ODN-EP10-089.png ODN-EP10-095.png ODN-EP10-096.png ODN-EP10-097.png ODN-EP10-100.png |-| EP 11= ODN-EP11-019.png ODN-EP11-042.png ODN-EP11-084.png Dokkan 04.01.09.JPG 04.50.23.JPG 04.25.05.JPG 04.28.07.JPG 04.24.10.JPG Dokkan Aiko.png hanapop14.jpg OjamajoDoremi Dokkan Episode 48 part 3 Aiko.flv 000038267.jpg Aiko with Takoyaki.png Aiko.png ai-happy29.png kanawanai5.jpg senooshot.jpg aikoosr7.jpg 04.04.08.JPG 04.13.12.JPG 04.15.13.JPG 04.20.22.JPG 04.20.14.JPG 04.24.09.JPG 04.26.05.JPG 04.38.09.JPG 04.38.08.JPG 04.38.03.JPG 04.47.08.JPG 04.48.06.JPG Gif/Animations ca-aiko.gif sh-aiko.gif royalaiko.gif mo-aiko.gif pa-mo-aiko.gif paiko.gif aiko-dokk.gif aiko-spell.gif Animal Form 14.06.JPG Special aimimi.jpg Sketches/Handrawn aiko-season1.png AikoMottoNormalSettei.png AikoMottoOjamajoSettei.png AikoPatissiereSettei.png 0000757372.jpeg 0000757371.jpeg 0000757369.jpeg Aiko Work.png 0000917036.jpeg O.D Little Aiko in a coat Body settei.png O.D Little Aiko in a coat settei.png O.D Little Aiko Body settei.png O.D Little Aiko settei.png Light Novel Series Turning Point.png Turning point cover.png tumblr_o87h1xdwCH1rhxw9lo3_1280.jpg 39503aaddc982003171e42b356966523.png 20160627_143340.jpg Aiko.jpg 140428_1910~01.JPG aik.jpg 6c3575973cb33446bdf8f01b427bc5f379e9ff8c1372988741.jpg Manga 23b4ee35fc3e2b69d0cb45c536fdf9fa.png Trading Cards O.D Little Aiko in a coat Card.png aikoboycard.jpg aikodress2card.gif aikooutfitcard.jpg aikodress3card.jpg aikodresscard.jpg aikoprincesscard.jpg aikosport6card.jpg aikosport4card.jpg aikosport5card.jpg aikosport3card.jpg aikosportcard.jpg aikoswimcard.jpg aikosport2card.jpg aikooutfit4card.png aikooutfit3card.jpg aikoangelcard.jpg aikooutfit2card.jpg aikoschool2card.png aikoschoolcard.jpg aikoojamajocard.jpg aikobroom2card.jpg aikosharpstagecard.jpg aikoroyalcard.jpg aikomottocard.jpg aikomotto2card.jpg aikobroomcard.gif aikoandmimicard.jpg Cd/Dvd covers 4988101085859 500.jpg OjamajoDoremiVideo4.png CD Club Vol 6.png Ojamajo CD Club Vol. 6 Ojamajo Solo Vocal Collection - Aiko Senoo CD.gif Aiko CD.png MAHO-Dou CD Collection Solo - Aiko Senoo.gif Senoo.Aiko.full.1342802.jpg T-FrnM5I46gFACS75vVzgTsPgHQ.jpg Aiko 8.png 572694.jpg Senoo.Aiko.full.1347335.jpg Video Games sharp-game-aiko1.gif|Transformation in Ojamajo Doremi # Mahou-dou Dance Carnival. sharp-game-aiko2.gif sharp-game-aiko3.gif sharp-game-aiko4.gif aipara.jpg|Aiko in Nijiiro Paradise. Line Stickers Linesticker15.png Linesticker14.png Linesticker13.png Linesticker12.png Others aikonormal.gif Aikonorm.png A5f028950db4cf9380f977ca8a8def4b.png Ojamajo Doremi Sharp Aiko pose.png royalai.png E13fc3edf5835c8b86da4d2a5e58ee89.png 90a70ac190d77f1732f48fd44a06cd91.png AikoMag.png aikos5e1.jpg Category:Galleries